The Enchantress
by TheEnchantress07
Summary: This story is a deep seated tale about what would happen if Rumple had a sister... There are many twists and turns in this story so sit back and enjoy. *You might have also seen these on Deviant Art* These are all mine )
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:  
Henry Mill's always sat on the one park bench over by the beach when he was sad. It was the spot his old castle use to be. He opened up his special book and skimmed through the pages. "Hey kid," said Emma Swan, town sheriff & Henry's biological mother. "What's going on in the book today?" she asked taking a seat next to him. "Nothing… But Emma, do you think something is going to change today?" he asked. Emma laughed, "Of course. Something is always changing everyday." Henry sighed and said, "No I mean CHANGE. Like how you've changed the town." Emma shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Maybe." With that utter of maybe a woman walked up to them. She was wearing a black pantsuit with a dark vest and a heavy leather overcoat. "Excuse me, are you Emma Swan?" she asked. "Yes." A smile appeared on her face. "Ah just the woman I'm looking for," the woman said. "What can I do for you?" Emma asked eyeing up the newcomer. "I have an unannounced meeting with Mayor Mills." Henry quickly popped up and said, "Who are you?!" A bright smile appeared on the woman's face. " I'm Erika Collins, I'm the new Governor of Maine." Shock flooded Emma's face. "How's that possible? There wasn't an election here," said Emma. "I know. That's why I'm here. Something's going on in this town and I'm here to fix it."

Flashback  
In the small village there lived a brother and sister. "Rumple! Rumple!" the young woman cried as she looked for her brother. He popped out behind her laughing brightly. "Oh Evie! That never gets old," he said laughing at her. A small flash of light and the man fell backwards. "Evangeline! You know you're not allowed to use your magic!" he yelled. "Well don't go around scaring me half to death, Rumpelstiltskin," she said to him. She helped him up and the two ran inside to help their mother. Suddenly there was a rap on their door and there was a young woman there. Rumpelstiltskin and Evangeline's neighbor Debora. She always seemed to want to control Rumpelstiltskin, and she could, with just a single look. "Rumple, it's time for our outing," she said moving her blonde hair behind her ear. Rumpelstiltskin was enamored with her and that infuriated Evangeline, because she knew what Debora was doing. She flew to the door between them and said, "Sorry, but he's having dinner with the family tonight." Rumpelstiltskin pushed his sister aside and said, "Come on Evie. It's not like this is our last dinner together with them!" But Evangeline knew better. She knew the feeling she was getting and what could and couldn't be controlled. "Please Rumple, just stay home tonight. I have a bad feeling about this…" He laughed and said, "You always have a bad feeling, when are they ever right." Her brown eyes darkened as she said, "Always."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Flashback  
The funeral was short. There was not a lot of time left for them to spend together. War had started two nights before. As Evangeline had predicted, something bad was going to happen. The night after dinner a group of trolls had attacked their house. The king and the evil sorcerer were at battle, and the sorcerer had let loose the trolls he controlled. Also that night, Rumpelstiltskin had injured his foot. It had been crushed as he tried to get home to save his parents. Debora had kept him out most of the night and it was too late. Both his parents were dead by the time he got home, and a troll captured Evangeline. That was until she had finally used her magic to stop them. Rumpelstiltskin was angry with her. Why hadn't she used her magic to save their parents?! After the two days he had grown very distant from the sister he loved so much. After the funeral men from the kingdom were sent out to find soldiers for the war. With his injured foot, Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help. "That foot is just an excuse, Rumple!" Debora said. "If you were a man you would fight in the war." Evangeline kept her self distant but close enough to hear their conversation as she sat up in her willow tree. "I can't, not yet. When it's healed, I will fight for you. As long as you will become my wife," he said kneeling down holding her hand. Evangeline's eyes grew wide with shock and anger. "Of course, as long as we get to keep the house for ourselves." Evangeline jumped down from the tree and glared at Debora. "How dare you wish to live in MY family's house!" she yelled. Rumpelstiltskin stood in front of Debora and said, "You have no right to say that to my future wife." Evangeline rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "That pig, you will call a wife is using you Rumple! You do whatever she says, even so far as to go and get yourself killed in this war!" His brown eyes grew dark as he spat back at her, "You have some nerve sister! At least I tried to come save Mum & Dad. You lied there and only saved yourself!" Her mouth went agape. "So… the truth comes out. You blame me for Mum & Dad's murder. Well guess what, I didn't. I knew something bad was going to happen to them and I couldn't stop it! I at least spent the night with them! I spent their last happy moments on this earth with them!" Rumpelstiltskin couldn't control himself and he charged his sister, but he didn't get far. She had produced a shield around her. "I cannot control my magic, Brother. That is why I couldn't save them. If I could save you from your future I would. But you've chosen your path." She walked over to the willow tree and pulled out a large hard stick. She threw it down at him. "My last gift to you, Rumpelstiltskin. This walking stick will always help you find me… if you ever want to again. It will find a way to keep you safe if you're dumb enough to go into war." She walked over to Debora. "I know what you are, Debora… you hurt my brother, I will hunt you down." And with that… she entered her family's house for the last time, to pack her things.  
"You can't leave," Rumpelstiltskin said as he burst through the door. She was already half way packed. "You will be killed!" She was silent still. As she finished filling her pack she looked at her favorite spinning wheel. "I love you my brother," she finally said as she looked up at him. She saw the sadness in his face. "Think of me when you spin this." Evangeline kissed his cheek and walked out to the wilderness. "EVIE! EVANGELINE!" he screamed. She wasn't there. "Forget her, Rumple. Now we can have our own family," Debora said as she turned his face to her. It was like he was in a trance. He followed her into the house. But there was a pang of pain in his heart…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:  
Flashback  
The funeral was short. There was not a lot of time left for them to spend together. War had started two nights before. As Evangeline had predicted, something bad was going to happen. The night after dinner a group of trolls had attacked their house. The king and the evil sorcerer were at battle, and the sorcerer had let loose the trolls he controlled. Also that night, Rumpelstiltskin had injured his foot. It had been crushed as he tried to get home to save his parents. Debora had kept him out most of the night and it was too late. Both his parents were dead by the time he got home, and a troll captured Evangeline. That was until she had finally used her magic to stop them. Rumpelstiltskin was angry with her. Why hadn't she used her magic to save their parents?! After the two days he had grown very distant from the sister he loved so much. After the funeral men from the kingdom were sent out to find soldiers for the war. With his injured foot, Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help. "That foot is just an excuse, Rumple!" Debora said. "If you were a man you would fight in the war." Evangeline kept her self distant but close enough to hear their conversation as she sat up in her willow tree. "I can't, not yet. When it's healed, I will fight for you. As long as you will become my wife," he said kneeling down holding her hand. Evangeline's eyes grew wide with shock and anger. "Of course, as long as we get to keep the house for ourselves." Evangeline jumped down from the tree and glared at Debora. "How dare you wish to live in MY family's house!" she yelled. Rumpelstiltskin stood in front of Debora and said, "You have no right to say that to my future wife." Evangeline rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "That pig, you will call a wife is using you Rumple! You do whatever she says, even so far as to go and get yourself killed in this war!" His brown eyes grew dark as he spat back at her, "You have some nerve sister! At least I tried to come save Mum & Dad. You lied there and only saved yourself!" Her mouth went agape. "So… the truth comes out. You blame me for Mum & Dad's murder. Well guess what, I didn't. I knew something bad was going to happen to them and I couldn't stop it! I at least spent the night with them! I spent their last happy moments on this earth with them!" Rumpelstiltskin couldn't control himself and he charged his sister, but he didn't get far. She had produced a shield around her. "I cannot control my magic, Brother. That is why I couldn't save them. If I could save you from your future I would. But you've chosen your path." She walked over to the willow tree and pulled out a large hard stick. She threw it down at him. "My last gift to you, Rumpelstiltskin. This walking stick will always help you find me… if you ever want to again. It will find a way to keep you safe if you're dumb enough to go into war." She walked over to Debora. "I know what you are, Debora… you hurt my brother, I will hunt you down." And with that… she entered her family's house for the last time, to pack her things.  
"You can't leave," Rumpelstiltskin said as he burst through the door. She was already half way packed. "You will be killed!" She was silent still. As she finished filling her pack she looked at her favorite spinning wheel. "I love you my brother," she finally said as she looked up at him. She saw the sadness in his face. "Think of me when you spin this." Evangeline kissed his cheek and walked out to the wilderness. "EVIE! EVANGELINE!" he screamed. She wasn't there. "Forget her, Rumple. Now we can have our own family," Debora said as she turned his face to her. It was like he was in a trance. He followed her into the house. But there was a pang of pain in his heart…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Flashback

Evangeline didn't make it too far. The trolls and orgars had captured her right on the outskirts of the village. They didn't kill her, like she thought they would. Instead they said she had to go to the sorcerer's castle. It didn't take them that long. The castle was dark, evil looking and she did not like the feeling the moment she stepped foot into it. The first place she was taken to was the great room. The sorcerer himself was there. An evil smile appeared on his face. Evangeline could smell evil a mile away. She didn't have to look too far when it came to her village. But she wasn't in her village now. She was in the clutches of him. "Ah! Child! Wonderful to see you have finally made it to my home." Evangeline said nothing. He was old looking. Big round face, silver haired and a short beard. His eyes were what frightened Evangeline the most. His eyes were a fire red. It was like they were burning a hole in her soul. "Tell me child… what powers do you wield?" She was still silent. "Answer me!" he boomed. Her chocolate brown eyes looked up at him and said, "I'm not sure sir. I cannot control what happens. It just does in a time of need." He became a little upset at that fact. "Well then, I guess we'll have to pull them out of you." He walked down from his chair and was nose to nose with her. "You're name is Evangeline, from what I hear. Loving daughter, protective sister and seeks no time for … love." He added emphasis to the word love. It was slimy and made her want to throw up. He placed a hand on her shoulder and it was then that her hand grabbed his and began to squeeze. She wanted to break his wrist. But he was far too powerful. "Little witch! How dare you try to touch me!" And with that, he had drugged her up the stairs to the high tower. "My apprentice will be here to check up on you… bring you a lack of food!" He cackled high and stormed down the stairs. Evangeline was left alone to her thoughts. And she cried.

She didn't know how long it had been since she actually saw another person. The apprentice never did show up to see her. But when she awoke she saw she was joined by a handsome young man. She jolted up and glared at him. "I'm sorry I startled you. My master forced me not to see you." From his dark brown robes he pulled out a loaf of bread. "Thank you," was all she could say. The young man smiled brightly at her. "No worries. Master Gestalt is away at the battle. Not sure how long he will be away." Evangeline's eyes went wide. "Wait… he's gone!? I can escape!" The boy held up his hand saying, "No, we can't. The cast is enchanted. Only Gestalt can leave. We can't unless he frees us." She sat back down with a huff. "So you're a prisoner too?" she asked looking into his big green eyes. "Gestalt went to my village looking for a magical apprentice. I was the only one who could do any magic. So I was forced to come work for him." Evangeline ate some of her bread silently as his eyes and voice entranced her. No on in her village had eyes those colors. "He wanted someone more powerful, however," he said looking at her. "Are you saying he wants me to be his apprentice?" she said with a gulp. He nodded his head. "Of course! You don't know it, but you're REALLY powerful. It scares him. So instead of working against him, he wants you to work FOR him." Evangeline's eyes went wide with shock. She couldn't breathe. "But… but I don't know the first thing about magic! I've only ever used it when I'm in danger." Suddenly they both sprung up when they heard HIS voice. "I have to go," the boy said scurrying out and shutting the door of the room. "Wait! What's you're name!?" she yelled. He turned around and with a giant grin on his face said, "Jefferson."


End file.
